


His Third Rival

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soryu Leon is back in Japan to compete as a guest in the Vanguard High School Circuit, and countless fighters have come to challenge him during his brief stay. One of these challengers is of course Yahagi Kyou, hell bent on stealing his place in the tournament this time around to get his chance at revenge against Kai and Foo Fighter. Rather than turn him away at the door, however, Leon decides to accept his challenge, and Team Avengers begins to realize that Leon isn't like Kyou's other rivals...<br/>Kind of a play on the fun dynamic these characters (and teams) could potentially have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Third Rival

Leon looked up from his musings at a knocking on the door, Jillian responding before he could. 

"Who is it?"

"Room service!" 

The three members of Dreadnought looked at each other in confusion. 

"Did you order anything?"

"No. Did you, Sharlene?" 

"No.... I guess, tell them to leave."

"I'm on it." Jillian got up and opened the door, the slightest annoyance in her step. "We didn't ask for room service." 

"Well, _I_ have something to ask for!" The three men at the door ripped off their hotel uniforms, the speaker revealing a familiar white and black ensemble. "Soryu Leon! The great Kyou wants a rematch!" 

"Wha- no!" Jillian stomped her foot in frustration, moving to more solidly block the doorway. "Do you know how many challengers Leon-sama has turned away already!? He's busy preparing for the tournament- just because you managed to sneak your way to the door doesn't mean he has time to waste on y-"

"Let them in, Jillian." Leon had gotten up to join her at the doorway, pressing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha- why!? You're busy!"

"I thought the voice was familiar, but the eccentric costume change gave it away. I remember this man, he was a strong fighter. He'll be fine training." Jillian reluctantly stepped aside, Kyou looking almost as shocked as she did to be invited in, his bravado suddenly diminished as the three filed into the small hotel room. "So, are you still using Mega Colony? You were quite passionate about them last time we met."

"As if! Spike Brothers has always been my clan!" 

The two of them moved to a small coffee table in the hotel room, Sharlene moving to sit on the bed as Jillian joined her, while Kyou's teammates sat down in some chairs on the other side of the room, casting wary glances at the girls.  
It wasn't long until the battle was over, Kyou yelling in frustration as he hit six damage.  
"Auugh! I nearly had it!!" 

"You did not!" Jillian shouted from the bed, Sharlene beside her warning her that the neighboring rooms would complain soon. "Your skill isn't even close to Leon-sama's!" 

"He's not wrong, actually." Leon mused, quieting everyone. "If you hadn't used your first attack to take out my intercept, you could have landed an extra attack before the draw trigger's power added, and then your vanguard's drive check could have gotten through it if you used the second rearguard to take out my intercept then." 

"Whoa..." Kyou looked down at the field again, his teammates leaning in to nod in agreement. "That's right- that was only a fluke! I demand a rematch! Then I'll beat you, and they'll make the great Kyou the special guest at the High School Circuit instead!" 

"What!? There's no way he'll play you again after-" Leon stopped Jillian with a wave of his hand, the girl sitting back down from where she had stood up in anger. 

"Alright, I'll fight you." Leon had a pleased smirk as looked at Kyou, before setting down his starting vanguard and starting to shuffle his deck. "You have a strong, enthusiastic wind about you- I feel I can learn something from a fighter like you."  
Kyou was now shocked speechless, a slight blush on his face. His two teammates at the other table leaned in to whisper to each other. 

"Hey, Kyou doesn't normally get praise from his opponents, does he?"  
"No, not his rivals, at least. Foo Fighter are all jerks, and that Kai guy isn't much of a talker either..."  
"I think he's happy..." 

They looked back over at where Kyou and Leon sat, now smiling somewhat teasingly at their flustered leader. If Leon noticed, he made no sign of it, as he put his hands in position for janken. 

"Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah..." 

Kyou's cheers at the end of the match were even louder than his agonized cries at the end of the previous, both team's sidelined members stepping forward to quiet him.  
"Ha! Now that I've defeated Leon, no one can stop me from taking my revenge on Suzugamori Ren at the High School Circuit!" 

"You idiot- there's no way you would've won if Leon-sama hadn't missrode!" 

Leon was quiet now, Sharlene moving to pat his shoulder as Team Avengers hooted and hollered and highfived one another. 

"Right! Next, the tournament!" Kyou picked up his deck and led his merry band out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind them. 

"They're probably going to tell everyone hanging around the hotel lobby...." Jillian looked over at Leon, suddenly regretting speaking her thoughts aloud. "I mean! There's no way the tournament will let them in! It's probably good to get all your bad luck out of your system before the big day, anyway!" 

 

The next time Team Dreadnought encountered Team Avengers, they were arguing with security at the tournament. The confused officials looked up when they spotted Leon, and Jillian sighed as they made their way over. 

"There you are, Soryu Leon! Tell them how I beat you!"

"I remember no such thing." 

All members present looked in shock at the speed of his firm reply, Kyou starting to stutter in frustration. 

"Y-Y-You jerk!! Fine- I'll beat you again right here and prove that I'm the strongest!"

"Fine." There was something grave in his tone, and Jillian and Sharlene started shouting as Leon began to pull out his deck. 

"Leon-sama, you can't! The tournament is about to start!" 

"Just leave them, Leon-sama!" 

Ignoring their pleas, Leon moved to a nearby table, Kyou following him with a smug grin.  
The strong draft seemed to blow through the room as the two set down their decks, both looking equally determined as the staff debated with confusion among themselves. The battle was an intense one- with heal triggers in effect on both sides, but finally Kyou folded under a critical trigger.

"That makes the score two to one- I think that decides the matter of who's stronger quite nicely. Thanks for the game, Yahagi Kyou."

"You jerk, you did remember! Wait a minute-" Kyou's face reddened slightly, shaking his fist at the backs of the already retreating Team Dreadnought, "if you wanted a rematch, you could have just asked!!" 

Kyou's shouting behind him growing steadily fainter, Leon smiled slightly as he walked towards the stadium with his team and the tournament officials, Sharlenne looking over at him brightly. 

"You seem a lot more relaxed now- it's good to clear that bad karma away before the tournament, isn't it?"

"Of course you would win if you fought him again! You're way stronger than that jerk- he's barely worth a warm-up!"

Leon shook his head, looking out into the stands. 

"It was another close one- I wonder how he'll compare to the fighters we'll face in this arena?"


End file.
